Automotive drive shafts are typically constructed by welding a tubular member to end fittings that include universal joints for connection to drive and driven connection devices for the transmission of power. Aluminum materials are presently used for such components for weight reduction and performance advantages, with the tubular members being welded to the end fittings. The welding methods used to connect such components have several disadvantages:
1. Drive shaft strength is limited because only lower strength weldable alloys can be used for the sub-component tubular members and end fittings.
2. The heat treated aluminum tube is annealed by the heat used in the weld zone, diminishing the effect of the heat treatment and the strength of the tube.
3. Distortion and the stress forces created by the heating and cooling of the weld joint are difficult to control.
4. Welding induced mechanical run out can require excessive balancing weight and straightening operations.
5. Welding of Duralcan Metal Matrix Composite Aluminum is difficult and the quality of the welds is inconsistent.
It is also known to adhesively bond end fittings to carbon fiber tubes, but in the past this has been accomplished by brushing adhesive onto the end fitting and/or tube prior to assembling the end fitting onto the tube, then inserting the end fitting into the tube. This has been found to be wasteful of adhesive, as excess adhesive is used to assure proper bonding when the components are assembled. Further, because there is little ability to control flow of the applied adhesive as the components are assembled, there is no certainty that maximum surface contact between the components and the adhesive is achieved to maximize the bond strength. Finally, because there is such little ability to control the flow and positioning of the adhesive, the balance of the drive shaft can be negatively affected by a non-uniform positioning of the adhesive around the drive shaft.